Aberrant uric acid levels are related to several disorders including, but not limited to, gout, gouty arthritis, inflammatory arthritis, kidney disease, nephrolithiasis (kidney stones), joint inflammation, deposition of urate crystals in joints, urolithiasis (formation of calculus in the urinary tract), deposition of urate crystals in renal parenchyma, Lesch-Nyhan syndrome, and Kelley-Seegmiller syndrome.